Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to multimedia content services including services for delivering and receiving television, video on demand, and pay per view programs.
Description of the Related Art
Historically, all viewers of a television program or other program of multimedia content viewed the program at the same time, at least within a given time zone or geographic region. Increasingly, however, due to the advent of on-demand content and the prevalence of digital video recording functionality, multimedia content is increasingly viewed asynchronously by different viewers.